Espeon league:the merge
by DemWafflez
Summary: The Espeon league, known for it's antics, take up an offer to fulfill their ambition of becoming larger. but more trouble may lay in store then they think. rated t for coarse language.
1. Chapter WEEON

An Espeon League Fanfic

by: william, robert, and goldenstar.

Dramatus Personae

Goldenstar: Suicune

Dalek: Doctor Doom

William: Electivire?

Gavin: Super Saiyan

Connor: Espeon

Davidson: Dragonair

ShinyTroller: Kangaskhan

Robert: Milotic

One day in the Espeon League, I was just cocking around on Pokemon X Version. It was a quiet day on the league today. To my knowledge, Connor was talking to some guy in the other room. His name was Waterkid. I think. I didn't know what to do, so I grabbed a coke. Gavin, a Super Saiyan visiting from the planet Vegeta to challenge the league, and William; an Electivire and the Electric Type Gym Leader, were battling too. Nobody else seemed to care about Connor's absence.

Suddenly,a male Espeon walked in. "What's up Connor?" I said to him, recognizing the head of our League and the Psychic-type Gym Leader.

"I have an announcement guys." he said. Everyone was silent, their eyes on Connor.

"I'm quitting the League"

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT!?" They screamed.

Dalek facepalmed, while Gavin simply said "Really?"

Connor laughed. "I'm just joking, guys."

"Don't fucking do that." I sneered back at him.

Connor sat down and began to speak.

"We are merging with another League."

That shocked everyone more than the last comment. Myself included. No one knew what to say, and we looked at each other in confusion.

"Really?" The Saiyan, Gavin was the first to speak.

Connor nodded in reply.

Another person walked in; a human. "Hello guys."

I craned my neck to look over at Robert, a Milotic who was awkwardly holding a 3DS with his tailfin. He was also the sole member of the Elite Four, specializing in Water Type Pokémon.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

He shrugged as best he could with the fins coming off of his head.

"I am Waterkid."

Deus ex machina.

"Now that Connor and I are co-leaders of the league-"

"Wait, wait, wait, _co-leaders?_ Who's the real leader?" I interrupted.

I never got an answer.

"Pack your things, lets go!" Connor shouted.

I was in shock. A merger? I must be dreaming, I concluded. After we finished packing, our odd group walked, flew, and slithered to a building across the street labeled 'Afterwind'. When I walked into the doors, all I could say was "Woah." This wasn't a dream. This was better.

**This is semi-canon to the espeon league shenanigans one-shot. I am co-working with different author's and I can't wait to see how it goes!**


	2. Chapter TEEOO

**"****This place is awesome!" William yelled, and the others agreed.**

**"****Nice!"**

**"****Cool!"**

**"****I like it."**

**I liked it as well, in fact I loved everything about it; there was a slushie machine, a ping-pong table, and even a goddamned ARCADE MACHINE! I immediately sat down and just absorbed some of the atmosphere. There was another member sitting next to me.**

**"****Hey," I tried to say something interesting to strike a conversation. ****_Dammit! _****I thought. ****_I've become socially awkward! _****He looked over at me and introduced himself. His name wasn't clear. In fact, it sounded like gibberish…**

**After that… bizarre introduction, I began making friends with some of the other members. I noticed that there were doors all over the place. I felt like exploring, but didn't know which one to go through, so I just went through the one which was closest. **

**Outside those doors laid the food court; it said so on a sign on the wall.**

**_this place has everything!_****i thought.**

**I began to look around the room. Members were chatting it up. some looked like jocks, others nerds. i can see that. i had enough time to get a coffee and chat up that cute girl across the room before the meeting.**

**When I got to the coffee stand, the machine let out a mechanical whir. I jumped, and the machine simply stated mechanically, "Select concentration." the screen displayed 20%, 40%, 60%, and 80%. I liked my coffee strong, so I made to press the 80% on the screen. The machine whirred, and then let out a pathetic-sounding razzberry.**

**"****What the hell?" I complained. "I want 80%!"**

**The machine whirred again and this time it dispensed some black coffee. "Huh." I said to myself, taking the cup. Suddenly, Connor's mature voice sounded from the intercom. **

**"****All members to the meeting area please, repeat: all members to the meeting area please. Thank you." The girl at the table who I had tried to impress earlier looked up, packed her things, and walked away.**

**_Shit! _****I thought. ****_My coffee! _**

**I was late. My buddy Robert was saving me a seat. I knew because he patted the seat next to him with his head scales. ****_Thank arceus! _****I thought. the meeting hadn't started yet.**

**In a rush, I spilled the coffee on my crotch. I tried my best not to yelp like a lost puppy, and connor walked out with waterkid at his side… i don't remember much from that because of the pain.**

**"****As most of you know," Waterkid said into the microphone, "Afterwind has merged with the infamous espeon league."**

**_Infamous? Bitch please._****I thought.**

**"****yes," Connor continued. " This will help to make the league larger, with more challengers. I realize some of you might miss our old home."**

**I raised my paw, one over my burning crotch, and shook it to get connor's attention.**

**Connor gave a sigh of annoyance. "Yes, Golden?"**

**" ****Who would want to leave this place? Am I right espeon league?!"**

**The league began cheering. the Afterwind members just sat there. They didn't seem excited about this merge. **

**_Hmm. _****I thought.****_I wonder if-_**

**Out of nowhere, the cute one i had my eye on stood up. "Why did you merge us wit these...animals!?" Well, to be honest, we were creatures resembling animals…. but-**

**Both leagues began to argue with one another.**

**I even saw William throw a thunder punch at a cat in a suit and David dragon pulsing the wall down. Crazy bitches.**

**Waterkid hopped onto the stage and used hyper voice. "Enoooouuuugh!" he shouted. It sounded more like a bark.**

**After Connor recovered from the blast, he crawled up to the microphone."Meeting's over guys…"**

**he passed out soon afterwards. "Connor! Holy shit!" William yelled. "I can't deal with this! not after what happened in that shenanigans!"**

**I turned to William and shook my head.**

**"****This is such bullshiet!" He yelled. **

**"****Shut your fucking mouth!" i aggressively yelled at him**

**"****Me? what did I do? All I'm trying to do is keep the fucking league alive!" He angrily yelled.**

**"****Nevermind…" I calmed down a little. "Im gonna go talk to that girl I saw in the food court."**

**"****What for? They're trolls, they don't listen to reason."**

**William and I carried on our conversation while walking down the hall.**

**"****So? This one's kinda hot…."**

**William went silent. "Ok Gold. I'll set it straight. it's the chick, or the league. We need to get everyone out now!" He turned into a human, put on an equipment of some sort. Ropes harnesses shot out from the gear, and it pulled William away with blinding speed, dual swords drawn.**

**I didn't know whether to be pissed or shocked. What the hell was happening? I rubbed my eyes and looked again. ****I looked in the direction he flew, and he saw a folder(Yes. like office Folder folder.) Beating up a hooded figure.**

**I decided to carry on. but, seriously? What the hell happened? William was now a human, the entire place was in shambles, and I still didn't find the hot chick!**


	3. Chapter TREE

Well, after that, things just went downhill. Lots of trolls, and i ILOTS began to bother us. most of the day we had to deal with ass-kissers and that one hitler guy(Long story.)

In other news, I met the girl I saw. Her name was Kumquat. Let's just say that meeting ended with a of all, she was talking with William. "Wait, so are Mikasa and Eren siblings?"she asked.

"NO! NOOOO! Don't think of them as incest! They're not blood related! They just lived together for a year!"

"What was that about not talking to chicks?" I interrupted. "But she watches Attack On Titan too! and also ships Eremika!" He complained.

Fueled by jealousy, i dragged him away and started yelling at him. "You fucking hypocrite!"I shouted.

"What the fuck dude?!" "I didn't like her! but I just felt happy that someone understood what iIshipped!"he tried to convince me. but it was too late. "You fucking backstabbing piece of shit,"

"KAME…..HAME…..HAAAA!" gavin blasted a kamehameha, obliterating her on the spot. Then an announcer's voice said: "**Kumquat has been banned. reason: no need to be here." **

I stared at Gavin trying not to shit myself. I was so angry. I wanted to fucking kill Gavin.

"Wow Gavin. The one person who understood me." William said. He sighed.

"you ruined the one chance i had at getting a GF!" But William already zipped away on his 3d maneuver gear( is that what it was called?).

"SCREW YOUU!" I tackled gavin and ice fanging him. He just shook me off, and opened a portal. "Get in!" He yelled.

i was about to tell him to fuck off when William tackled into me, and sent me hurtling towards the portal.

"My Coooooooffffffffeeeeeeeeee!"

"what the hell?" I was...home. sweet,sweet espeon league. but I was too mad to care.

"What the fuck William?"

"Everyone evacuated. it was just you. me. and Gavin."

"Wha...huh...why…?" I managed to choke out something. "Why are you a human? What the hell is going on?"

"Well, Attack on Titan was on my mind, so now I'm Eren. sue me."

"Huh." I pictured an umbreon in my head and concentrated.

"well that's a-" i looked at my paws. "Well shit. what do you know."

i pictured my old self in my head and looked at my paws again. the world seemed smaller now.

"Wait if you're Eren, that means-" William was tackled by a girl. "Mikasa! I'm fineeeeeeeee!" He and Mikasa tumbled off somewhere in the distance.

I just looked at gavin and shrugged. "Guess she's overprotective." Gavin laughed."Yeah. i guess so…" He looked in the direction where William disappeared. "You think he'll be back?"

* * *

"So." Gavin said. "Should have saw that coming. I mean, that place was pretty sketchy. even if they had more emotes."

"But i wanna go _baaaaaack_!" I whined, I really liked that place.

"Well.." Gavin was interrupted by a smiling Connor. "Good news! We're merging again!

"Yeah!" I screamed

Connor looked around. "Where's William?" He asked.

I chuckled and said "Hell if i knew."

I sighed and pulled out a photo. i crumpled it up (the best i could, because damn, those things are like cardboard). Then he saw a grapple rope whizzing by him. It tried to grab on to something, but it retracted back to wherever it came from. a "I'm not a kid!" Echoed through the halls.

"Who was that?" Connor asked.

"William."

"...But he didn't sound like an electivire."

"Nevermind! just continue the meeting!" I wanted William to be gone for as long as possible after what happened with Kumquat.

"Right. so, me and Waterkid, or as he now calls himself, Powers, decided we got off on the wrong paw. so We're trying to merge again, this time, with a chat called Walrusgaming!

Everyone fell silent.

"What the fuck? how random can one person be? I mean, Walrus is kind of fucked up right? all blubbery and-" Dalek cut off my rant. "Gold. Shut up."

I glared at him and went back to Connor. "This is a bad idea." I warned.

"Come now. How bad can it be?"


	4. Chapter FIOURR

"Um.. this is worse than the last." Dalek pointed out.

"Is this even a pokemon chat?" I asked.

"This place isn't a free chat guys! any non-challengers, GET OUT!" I yelled.

"Hey!" Powers yelled at me. 'Shut the fuck up kid. You don't know your place."

Anger began to bubble inside me. I had enough, the rebel I am.

I walked up to him and pinned him against the wall, and not two inches from his face, I hissed in his face "Fuck...you." Powers looked murderous, and I would have punched his smugass face when a hand grabbed me.

"Dalek." I said. "Let me go." I could feel him frowning under his mask. 'It's not worth it."He said. I scowled and opened a portal back to the league and walked through it. "So much for that second chance." I muttered over my shoulder.

Soon after I entered, The entire league (except William, who was who-knows-where) followed.

"You can't lose your temper like that! We had another chance to fix this and you ruined it!" Connor sighed. "If only William was here. he was a far greater diplomat then you!"

I looked at Connor in shock. Normally i would've just been a little upset, but this was a new thing, hearing it from Connor. I could tell everyone else was as shocked as I was. I was trying to hold back my anger, but it was no use.

I lunged at connor with as much speed as my body could handle and pinned him down. "I' . . !" Connor tried to get up, but a Suicune was a lot heavier than an Espeon. He was able to push me off of him, and after he did, He lifted me into the air with telekinesis. "See? This short temper is what gets us in trouble!" He yelled, as he threw me into the wall. I spat out some blood and said "Well, William is not here!"

Then both of us were separated by Dalek and Gavin. "This is no time to fight! We have to resolve this problem you caused!" Gavin said. I managed to pull myself out of Dalek's , he holds on tight! "I…" I began. "I just… I just can't."

And on that note, I walked out the door as Connor's glare burned into my back.

**I didn't notice that the last chapter was all bolded XD.**

**Oh yeah, if you have pokemon x and y, drop by the espeon league! . **

**It's like a online league where you can battle for badges and stuff.**

**Shameless self-advertising aside, you know the drill! Favourite, Follow, and Review!**


	5. Chapter PIE

Robert followed me outside. Yeah, he was one of my best friends on the league, but he is a part of them…

"Gold…" He put a fin on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and kept walking. "I don't get what pissed you off so much,"

I stopped in my tracks and looked him in the eye. "it's just…"

i sighed. "William isn't _that _much better than me."

"He's a better single battler then you, never loses a multi battle, a king of free-for-alls, and has a silver tongue."

"You see? _That _right there! Everyone treats him like he's better than everyone…"

Robert sighed. "He's not better than-" Whatever Robert was going to say was cut off by an explosion in the league building.

"What was that?!" Robert exclaimed.

"Come on!"

We were under attack. So many of them. "Gold!" Connor yelled from across the room. he was getting his ass beaten by a cat in a suit. I ran to connor to assist him but was cut off by Kumquat. she tackled me and drew a sword. It was like she used attract on me. I was helpless. "Gold!" Connor yelled. She immediately pinned me down and held the sword to my neck.

"Any last words?" she said. '_Damn it, Will! the one time I need you!'_

"I actually do. ICE BEAM!"

i choked out a beam of energy, and nailed her in the face. the sheer force of the blast knocked her off of me, freezing her. Her sword clattered to the floor. "Call me." I said. I was just basking in the moment of saying the line properly, then I got falcon punched. I crashed into the glass wall, sending me down the huge building.

"_It's not very effective!" _Not very effective my ass. That hurt like hell! I looked, and saw Waterkid diving after me. I tried to crash through the glass as i was falling. On the 15th floor, I managed to crash through. Waterkid/Powers flew in after me. He seemed to have picked up Kumquat's sword.

I didn't know what to do. but then i remembered...my brothers. "Go ahead." he slugged me in the face. "say something!" he slugged me again. "ANYTHING!" He unleashed a massive kick in the stomach, sending me flying (No small feat, a suicune weighs around 190 kilograms.) I smashed through a stone wall (Why do we have so many walls?) and into a table. He flew in after me and picked my up by the threw me against the wall and kicked me in the knee. hard. I was in so much pain, i wanted to pass out.

"We never finished that little conversation we had, did we?" He said, while punching me repeatedly. this guy had insane strength!

_ok, _I thought. _try punching all three of us, bitch. _If William could summon another person….

I imagined the other members of my trio being here as i let out an ear-piercing howl.

Powers laughed. "That all you got, doggy?" 2 lightning bolts filled the room, and then, Entei and Raikou appeared by my side, and I knew…

That powers was in some deep, deep shit.

"How's it goin lil' bro?"the Entei said.

"Woah, woah, is this guy hurting you?" the Raikou pointed at powers.

I managed to stand up. I wiped some blood of my mouth and said "boys…Powers. Powers, my big Brothers, Fireclaw and Thundertooth."

"Oh, _heeeell _no!" Fireclaw jabbed a huge paw into Powers' chest. "huh? what you doin, HUH?!" Fireclaw slammed his fist into Powers' chest, sending him soaring across the room.

"WHY YOU HURTING MY LIL BRO?"

Thunderclaw was a doctor, so he was tending to my wounds.

"NO ONE BEATS UP JAYFEATHER BUT ME!" as a wrestler, he picked him up and threw his ass out the window. Fireclaw turned to look at me. "Why _did _you change your name"

I shrugged. "Goldenstar has a better ring to it."

"Aaaaaaaaand, all done!"

I looked at my leg. Do legs bend like that?!

Thundertooth sighed "It"s broken."

_Broken? aww great. just my luck._

_MEANWHILE_

Dalek was floating in mid air. an enemy flew towards him. Dalek proceeded to calmly bitchslap him, sending him hurtling. He leaned forwards, shooting lasers, and backhanding everyone. The perks of being .

Connor was telekinetically beating ass, and gavin was dragonball z-ing everyone in sight. david was dragon pulsing- anything that went within 10 feet of him, and Shiny was power-up-punching some guy. His child, who was supposed to be fighting alongside him, was staring at him blankly. "I should offer you to foster care." Shiny muttered before he got tackled.

Robert started spewing boiling hot liquid everywhere, dissolving trolls. Robert spat out the rest of his coffee. "WHOA! Way too hot! and what is this crap? There's too little cream and sugar!" He continued to *Scald* everyone, cursing every time.

"KYAAAAAIAAAA" A Dialga shrieked before stomping on puny mortals.

"Thanks Fabian!" Shiny yelled to him

"No problem!" A shrill voice came out from the creature's mouth. "Whoa, major voice crack."

Skeith was shooting lasers at everything, being a robot bug, and Eric was punching the shit out of everything...Primapes.

Dubbed was headbutting and shooting mouth lasers at everything. "Connor," He exclaimed. "There's to many of them!" Connor threw somebody across the room."Everybody stand together!"

_WITH GOLDENSTAR_

Thundertooth was helping me up the stairs. i feel like a helpless puppy again. i hate it.

"I just need to find some water. it'll heal me." that could be hard… everything was destroyed.

Thundertooth nodded. "Fireclaw, go find some water" Fireclaw nodded and dashed off. at least i could walk again. "You have water absorb?!"

Suddenly, a water trooper dashed out of nowhere. Thundertooth used thunder fang, which worked like a tazer. a strong tazer.

The attacker collapsed in a heap of overactive muscles. for a doctor, he was rough!

Most of the trolls were dispatched, which means there were still tons. It doesn't help that this building is fucking _huge._

"...wait, Jay." Fireclaw said. 'Can't you summon water?"

"Like that's going to work-" Fireclaw just headbutted me, causing me to let out an involuntary hydro pump.

Thundertooth facepawed." why didn't _I _think of that?"

_WITH THE OTHERS_

Connor bashed through a wall ( walls galore ) and collapsed. "Heh. Funny. This merge was to help us. Oh the irony." Powers smirked. he lifted his sword.

Out of nowhere, a shadow tackled Powers.

"Goldenstar!"

I smiled towards Connor. "Call me Jayfeather."

I hydro pumped Powers out of the building, and he flew away, with the words "This is not over!" The other trolls ran away in disarray now that their leader fled the scene.

My hydro pump took a lot of air. I was panting hard. But we managed to fend off the trolls. Then, the building begun to crumble. "Quickly!" Gavin jumped out the window, and surprisingly, I followed.

I could tell you that I said something witty like all the cool action heroes do. But the truth is…...I screamed like a bitch. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" But luckily, Connor, with all his espeon powers, stopped the fall. I'm surprised he didn't pass out….considering he is holding up a twenty story building. I expected him to get a migraine or something.

i could tell Connor couldn't hold out much longer, so I blurted out "everyone, out of the building!

Most of the people inside evacuated safely. Except Fabian, who ungracefully Face-planted.

I was looking at the remains of our former-headquarters, then I saw a small figure about to drop from the building.

It was Kumquats (seriously, what is with that name? sounds weird…)

Out of reaction i dashed towards her, and catched her. I was like, '_Man, That was so badass!'_ When I looked up and saw that Connor had reached his limits, the building was collapsing on top of me.

"Oh shi-" I saw wires whizzing past me, then a figure zoomed in, and tackled me out of the falling building. but the collision knocked Kumquat off my back, and I helplessly watched the building collapse on top of her body.

I was about to ice beam whoever tackled me, but then a fist hit me in the face, and I blacked out.

**WHOOOO! nice and 1.3k chapter!**


	6. Chapter SICKS

"Kay, I didn't mean to knock him out, but he almost froze me for God's sake!" A husky voice registered in my ear. I tried to open my eyes, but it was just too damn hard.

Another voice begun to speak. "I know you would have protected me, but then you would have been frozen! You know what, go back home. I'll see you later." A grunt of agreement was heard, and I heard the familiar sound of a portal being opened.

My eyes suddenly fluttered open, and I leaped up and tackled….William?

"Gold. I need you to get off me." He breathed out. having a Suicune on your chest wasn't very healthy, apparently. He still took on the appearance of Eren….or _was _he Eren?

"Will! wha...where is…"

"The chick? Don't worry, Mikasa got her at the last second."

I sighed of relief. _thank Arceus for sparing her!_ I wanted to cry i was so happy. Mikasa was my new best friend. "Where is she? I want to thank her."

"You just missed her. I told her to go back to our world. Pretty sure the Survey corps could use the help."

I was a little discouraged, but I would see her again...right?

"Nevermind, where is Kumquats?"

"Robert is interrogating her as we speak. Follow me."

*ZAP!* Robert shocked Kumquat with his sonic screwdriver. "I will ask you one more time. TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!"

"You won't get anything from me." She spat out some blood.

William walked into the room (I was watching outside the interrogation room through the one-way glass) and took out a Poké Ball. He threw it, and a familiar shiny Yamask entered.

"Kahmunrah. use Will-o-Wisp." The Yamask summoned ghostly balls of St Elmo's fire that flew into Kumquat, torturing her.

All I could do is look on in shock. She was writhing in pain, but still refused to talk.

William ordered Kahmunrah to use the move trick room for some reason, which would make all slower objects within it move much faster. Suddenly I became so slow; moving was like trying to move through Jell-o mixed with rubber cement. Kahmunrah seemed to be lightning-fast now.

"Kahmunrah. Use hex, rapid fire." William commanded, and with the trick room with their side, the normally slow curse moved like a bullet. Kahmunrah continuously fired the curse, the power magnifying due to the burns Will-o-wisp had inflicted.

"Noooooooo! Stop it!" I pounded on the glass. "Don't hurt her!"

"Ok! I'll talk! make it stop!" She yelled in desperation. But William had no intention of stopping.

"Kahmunrah. Throw in some shadow balls too." Kahmunrah complied, and Kumquat seemed to be going insane with the hallucinations shadow ball caused.

"STOP! I CAN GET IT OUT PEACEFULLY!"

I was desperately looking for the door to the room. When I finally found it, I rushed in, only to be repelled by a protect barrier.

"Stay out of this Gold." William warned, glaring at me.

All I could do was watch this hellish scene and cry. I collapsed in a sad, crying heap and tried not to look. After what seemed like hours, William finally let me in.

What I saw killed me on the inside. Kumquat's entire body was charred. her face became swollen, her eyes, what little could be seen through the slits they'd become, darted around wildly. Panic was obviously coursing through her body,

"Alright." William said, as he drew one of his swords. "Tell everything you know to Gold, and _maybe_ I'll end this mercifully." Then, he and Robert walked and slithered out of the room.

I carried her to a small room with a bed, a sink, and a bathroom. I laid her down on the bed and sat at the foot. Using my powers, I tried my best to treat her wounds.

I only managed to heal some of her physical injuries, but the trauma and pain was sending her into shock. It took almost an hour before she began to calm down. She looked at me with grateful eyes. I smiled.

"I couldn't bear see them do that to you. But for the sake of the team…" The door opened, and Dalek floated inside.

"You weren't supposed to heal her." He said in an accusatory tone. "You just undid everything we've done."

I got up and glared at him.

"Just leave me alone Dalek."

I used an extrasensory attack to send him flying out of the room.

"Anyway…" I sat down again. "Why did you attack us?" I asked calmly.

She gave me a sad look. With a sigh she began to speak "He said that he would reward us if we did."

I felt so bad for her. I got up and looked at the glass

"You know, you guys are crueler than I expected you to be."

I scowled at all of my friends. I gave a special look to William, who was undoubtedly watching through the glass with amusement in his eyes, I'm sure… It's one-way glass, like I'm staring into a mirror.

I put a paw on her leg, which was still charred all to hell despite my best efforts. "I hated what they were doing to you."

She gave a cocky smirk "Why, you a pacifist?"

I blushed a little. _Is now a good time?_ Before I could work up the courage, William walked in through the door. He knelt next to Kumquat's bed. "Hey." His voice was surprisingly gentle. "The faster you comply, the faster you get out of here. how much pain you have to endure before walking out is up to you." He then turned to face me.

"You need to get your act together, Gold."

I had enough. I used extrasensory to pick him up and throw him out the door. But I felt something pierce my skin, and I saw William used his 3DMG to tether himself to me.

"You bastar-" He pulled himself towards me and punched me in the face.

"If you can't interrogate her because of your misplaced feelings, then get out."

I used ice beam to blast him away and extrasensory to shut the door and bend the frames to lock it in place. I knew I'd get into deep shit for this later, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Ok. You need to tell me everything." I said with worry. " I don't want them hurting you anymore."

I pulled a notepad out of my pocket...er, flap of skin… that resembled pants.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

After she spilled, everything she knew about the group, their, plans, make up, numbers; I walked out of the room and handed the pad to Connor. "See? I told you it would work. Now let her go."

"Not so fast." I whipped around to see William.

"What do you mean _not so fast_?"

"We're detaining her until further notice."

I sighed. I began to wonder where this so called Mikasa was. "Hey, William?"

He looked at me with hatefulness. "What?"

"Who is this Mikasa?"

"...It's complicated. She's technically my sister, but not really."

My head was already spinning. After an hour or so, i finally understood.

"That's so sad. She has to have mental issues!" I shouted.

As relaxed as possible, I asked if he knew where she was.

"Knowing her, She's probably worrying about me." As if on cue, a portal opened, and she walked in.

I was in awe at her beauty. I hate to say it, but Kumquat has just been replaced for the title of my crush. Her skin was pale. like, any paler, and she would be translucent. She had Raven black hair, with grey eyes. she seemed slightly asian, and she was just… beautiful. She wore a green cloak, and a bright red scarf that stood out from the green.

She begun to walk in my direction, and my heart stopped. Was she going to say hello? What was I going to say? I begun to open my mouth to say hello, but she walked right past me.

"Eren. You're cold." She said, noting the frost on William's green cloak. "Are you ok? Do you need my scarf?" She begun to remove her scarf, but Eren/William stopped her. "Mikasa, I'm fine." William turned to my direction.

"This is Goldenstar, but he prefers you call him Gold. He wanted to thank you for saving that girl."

"Oh." She smiled softly. "I'm glad I could help." She put her right hand on her left chest, and her left hand behind her back. A military salute.

My face flushed a reddish-pink flare (but wouldn't it be purple because of my blue suicune skin?)

"Yes, um… Thank you."

_Idiot! you look like a dork!_ Why am I so nervous? just say something! Then I noticed something. Below her right eye was a small scar.

"Where did you get that scar?" I asked, immediately regretting the question. Mikasa stiffened up, and covered the scar with her bangs.

"It's nothing." She said stiffly.

I cleared my throat. I knew she could tell I was intimidated by her, but I'm not sure if she knows why…

"I well, uh, respect your privacy." I nodded in assurance. This was incredibly awkward.

"Um. ok." William said. "So why don't I introduce Mikasa to the others? and you can do...well, whatever." They walked off.

_You fucking idiot! 'where did you get that scar?' what kind of conversation is that!?_

My internal rant was interrupted by Robert slithering up next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone has a small… in fact, _huge _crush on Mikasa!" Robert mocked..

My face began to turn red again. "No I don't!"

"Dude, it doesn't matter. You're a suicune."

"And you're a milotic, but you still have a girlfriend."

"...Point taken. But methinks the young Mikasa has her eyes and heart set on someone else."

I turned away and crossed my arms… er, front legs.

"Ok, I like Mikasa, happy!?" I yelled to him.

However, all of this commotion and torture managed to snag one good ending for us; a new home that Connor found for us. I went to my room and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I could only think… will this happen every time i met a hot girl?

I woke up around four o'clock am that day. Not surprising since I went to bed around 5. I _really_ wanted to see if Mikasa was here, and a small voice told me she was probably sleeping in Eren's/William's room. I resisted the urge to go check on them for the time being and began to cook some eggs for her (which was rather difficult with me being a quadrupedal water Pokemon), if she was still here that is… This was a huge risk, and if she wasn't here… I had to think of a clever excuse for being up at four in the morning and making a huge breakfast… and she's a soldier, so she'd be up at six at the earliest.

When I was done, I had eggs, bacon, tortillas, chile, and I had some cake in the oven and some coffee brewing. I sat down in a chair and just relaxed. That was hard work.

I heard some noise coming from Eren's room. The door croaked and I saw a figure tip-toe out of the room. It walked into the kitchen and turned on the light.

It was Mikasa.


	7. Chapter TAVERN

Chapter 7

"Oh." I could tell she was surprised. "I can see that you've been busy."

I began to choke up. _speak dammit, speak! _"Well, I, uh… made this… for, uh, us…"

She looked at me with shock. I could tell she was starting to think something was up.

"Um… ok." she looked at the food. My resolve broke, and I used extrasensory to read her mind, only skimming the upper layer of her thoughts to respect her privacy.

'_What the hell is this? What is this guy trying to do?'_

"So… What are you doing up this time of night?" I asked.

"Just... Having trouble sleeping, that's all. Nightmares." She said. "I thought I may as well get some exercise done."

"So, did you want something to eat before you go?"

"Um...No thank you, I'm not in the mood for a meal. But, I'm sure Eren would love it!" My heart sank. She was rejecting my food. That I made for _us. _this was bullshit. I wouldn't stand for this.

I stood up and shook my head. I padded out the door, mane and tails billowing wildly with my rage, not even caring if everyone in the whole fucking building would wake up.

I got back home around noon.

"Hey!" Fabian's voice echoed from inside the Dialga's head. "Where have you've been?"

"Fuck off." I retorted.

Fabian mock gasped. "What made you so bitchy today?"

I used extrasensory to throw his ass across the room "**I said, fuck off you piece of shit!**"

A voice echoed from across the room. "Ok. I'm going to kick your ass in the future now." He opened a time portal, and walked through.

I stormed into the kitchen, to see William munching on a tortilla. "Oh dude! This is great! Mikasa said you made this for me!" I really shouldn't have done this, but my temper was completely shot, so I did it anyway. I picked him up with my psychic powers, reared up on my hind legs so we were face to face, and pulled my paw back.

"**And fuck you too! And your bitch-ass sister!**" I punched him in the face, sending him crashing towards the wall.

William coughed up some of the food...and a little bit of blood.

"What the hell is your problem, man? What the fuck did you do that for?" He stood up properly. "And why is Mikasa complaining about you acting weird? She said you were up at six o'clock, just to make breakfast for who-knows-who, and just stormed off!" He jabbed me in the chest. "What's wrong with you?" Then, without warning, he drew his sword stabbed me in the legs, his face livid.

"And NOBODY insults Mikasa."

I knelt in pain, blood seeping from my leg. At least he missed the tendons (I think). "Will, I'll… I'll tell you later." I tried to reach the sink, to get some water. If I could only get some, I could instantly heal my injuries.

"The hell you will!" William kicked my wounded leg, causing me to trip. I'm almost certain It's broken now. Will stalked forward, swords raised, when suddenly a gust of cold air blew across us both, making us stop. I looked over to the doorway, and recoiled slightly from the sight.

Robert the milotic stood framed in the doorway, drawn up much like a cobra about to strike, head fins and antennae blowing about on an unseen gale. I'd never seen him look so furious before; Milotic in general abhorred fighting, and Robert in particular seemed to enjoy mediating conflicts rather than taking part in them. Now though, now… he looked _pissed._

"You got to calm down Will!" Robert's voice was deceptively calm, but a threatening undertone was obvious in the way he hissed out the words. "And do you mind putting down the swords you're threatening my _friend_ with?" By the tone of his voice, it was clear that this was an ultimatum, not a suggestion.

"No. No one gets away from insulting Mikasa. not even him. And if you think you're going to stop me, then you will suffer as well." He raised his hand up to his mouth, like he was about to bite it, but a hand grabbed William's arm from behind.

"Eren." Mikasa said. "Put down your hand."

"But-"

"Eren!" Reluctantly, William lowered his hand.

I gave them both a glare. "just get me some water, will you?"

"No need." Robert said, slithering over next to my still-bleeding form. His skin pulsed blue once, and a ring-like veil of water surrounded us. My skin crawled and I looked down, the Aqua Ring causing my wounds to knit together and seal without even a scar.

After the veil disappeared, I was healed. "Wow, Robert, thanks!" He nodded in assurance.

"You," Mikasa said, dragging Eren by the ears, "And I are going to have a little talk." They left the room, Eren protesting all the way.

After that little incident, I decided to go to my room. Shit had gone down in the kitchen, and I don't understand half of it. Like, why did Eren try to bite his hand? Anyways, I decided to go apologize to Eren and Mikasa. They probably don't appreciate me insulting them… and beating the shit out of Eren.

When I walked up to the door, I knocked. "Mikasa, you in there?" No response. I knock again. "Hello? Anybody there?" But then, I heard quiet sobs. I quickly opened the door in alarm, to see Mikasa crying.

"Mikasa? what's wrong?" I sat down on the bed next to her. "What's wrong?" I repeated.

Mikasa was looking down, her scarf covering most of her face.

She sniffled. "...It happened before." She muttered so quietly, I almost missed it. "So why does it hurt so bad?" She continued

"What happened?" I asked. Mikasa whipped around in surprise, as if she just realized I was here.

"Mikasa." I stated firmly. "Tell me what happened with you and Eren."

**I know the story is being Eren and Mikasa centric, but once this arc is over, we will focus on other characters more. CIAO!**


	8. Chapter FREIGHT

***Mikasa's POV***

**I dragged Eren into the room and slammed the door behind me.**

**"****So what happened there, Eren?" I Asked.**

**"****Gold called you a 'bitchass' and he assaulted me." Anger flared up inside of me. **

**"****He what?!"**

******"****So I couldn't let him insult you! So I gave him a little….reminder."**

**"****You stabbed him in the leg." I said.**

**"****The severity of the reminder doesn't matter!"**

**"****Eren. I'm afraid your temper is going to hurt you in the end." I said. **

**"****Who asked for your opinion! I'm not your little brother, or your kid! Why do you even care!" He yelled.**

******"****I care about you! I don't want you to die Eren!" She said. Why couldn't Eren understand what I fell?**

**"****Well, no one gives a fuck about your concerns!" My Heart broke at this sentence. Eren snapped at me all the time, but this time, all my pent up emotions broke down my mental barrier. and I began to cry. "I didn't mean to make you-" I turned, and ran away, trying to soothe my broken heart.**

***Back to Gold's POV***

**"****So that's what happened." I said with a 'matter-of-fact tone'.**

**"****I just want to be at his side." She sobbed out. **

**I wondered if i should try to comfort her. but then it hit me. I should try to sympathize with her.**

**I gave a small chuckle. "My big brothers were pretty protective of me too. I hated it, but i knew it was good for me." I gave her a warm smile.**

**"****But I don't see him as a brother. I-" She suddenly cut herself off.**

**"****You what?" I asked. I knew I was crossing the line, but I was curious.**

**Mikasa suddenly covered her face with her scarf. but it couldn't completely cover her teary face reddening.**

**I wanted to know what was going on, but i was afraid to hear the answer. But she obviously wasn't going to tell. **

**"****Why are you blushing?" She wouldn't budge. I sighed and got up to close the door.**

**"****Ok, now no one will hear you say anything."**

**"****I…."**

**"****Come on. I won't tell anyone."**

**"****I….I Love him."**

**My heart sunk like a rock. I wanted to cry,but I had to hear this, so I just said "Oh...I see."**

**Mikasa sighed. "He probably thinks I'm a hindrance."**

**"****Who cares what he thinks?" I grabbed her hand firmly to tell her i meant business. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Your eyes glitter like stars, your movements give swans a run for their money, and let's not start with your personality!"**

**_Shit, now I've done it!_****My face flushed radish red. i starting sweating heavily. I released her hand as if I was holding a spider..**

**"****He gave me this scarf, you know." Not one fuck was given that moment.**

**"****He did, huh?" I tried to hide the hurt in my voice, seeing as my Robert Frost quality compliment flew right over her head. she couldn't give two shits, could she?**

**"****He promised to wrap it around me again, and again. for all eternity." Mikasa's gaze suddenly hardened. She got up and pinned me against the wall. I tried not to be turned on and look threatened.**

**"****You are not to say this to anyone else." She said, in her regular cold tone. "Got it?"**

**I gave the military salute she gave me when I thanked her for rescuing kumquats… Which was pretty damn hard, seeing as I'm pinned to a wall at the moment. "Beasts' honor." She let go of me. **

**"****Good."**

**Before I walked out the door, I turned around one last time. "...I'm sorry for insulting you." She nodded. **

**"****So." Connor said to me when me ran into each other (literally) in the hallways. "What do you think about the new place?"**

**"****I like it." I remembered what Mikasa said about her secret. this kind of thing made me nervous...and Connor knew what my nervous face looked like…**

**"****You okay?"**

**"****Yes, yup, obviously, positively, Ay Okay." I said really fast. I cleared my throat."Yes, I'm fine."**

**I swallowed hard. "Well, I gotta go...catch up with my youtube. bye!" and I dashed off.**

**Connor shrugged and went along with his day.**

**I turned around the corner, and yet again, crashed into someone. But this time, I was looking into a pair of bright green eyes.**

**"****Watch where you're going Gold." Eren said. **

**_Shit! if he finds out anything, I'm dead!_**

**"****Uh, hi Will!"**

**I was sweating like a grumpig… this wasnt going well.**

**"****Uh..You use hydro pump on yourself again?" Will/Eren asked. "Cause you are soaking." **

**_Again? dick._**

**"****Uh, yep! yep! that's definitelywhat happened!"**

**Eren/William was looking at me with sceptical eyes. "Well...uh, Have you seen Mikasa? I need to talk to her about something."**

**"****She's in her room!" I gave a forced smile**

**"****Ummmm...how do you know that?"**

**_Fuck! now what am I gonna do!?_**

**I panicked as he turned his incredibly unnerving trademark stare on me… I was breaking down as it is!**

**"****Iapologizedtoherandwe'retotallycoolbye!" I rushed off before Eren could say anything.**

**FINALLY I arrived in my room. I slammed the door shut and panted hard. I wiped some sweat off of my forehead and layed down on the bed.**

**_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_**

**Part of me was shitting myself I'm so nervous, another part wants to wring Eren's neck because she likes him and yet another wanting to crawl into a ball and die for the same reason.. what am I gonna do?!**

**I began to imagine the scenarios of the other members of the league. What would they do?**

**I tried not to think about that and go watch YouTube like I told Connor I would.**

**I couldn't sleep again, so I made myself a bowl of cereal...at midnight. I was hungry, but I found that I couldn't eat. What was wrong with me?**

**I was only able to eat some toast. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I decided to watch some tv to take my mind off of things.**

**After about six hours or so of watching mindless cartoons and reality shows, Mikasa came out of her room again. She must have ****_serious _****trouble sleeping too. **

**I was kind of threatened by her, so I didn't say anything. She looked around.**

**"****Are you keeping quiet, Gold?" She sternly whispered. glaring in the dark.**

**I flinched. "Uh...yeah."**

**She smiled. "Thanks Gold! You're a lifesaver!"**

**After she said that there was an awkward silence. the only sound was the tv.**

**"****So… what are you… watching?" she asked hesitantly.**

**"****Pawn stars. I'm a huge history nerd." I blushed a little, just because she's trying to talk to me.**

**"****It definitely sounds interesting." And on that note, she walked off. I wonder what she does at this hour…**

**The guys could tell I was up all night… or depressed… I was to tired to really care as dawn broke.**

**"****Are you alright gold?" Connor asked, concern in his voice.**

**"****Huh?"I asked groggily, turning a bloodshot eye on him. Surrounding me was the remains of my all-nighter; half-empty bowls of snacks, assorted remotes and games, crumpled up soda cans, and other bits of trash.**

**"****I think you should go back to bed." Mikasa said. "I'll walk you to your room." She quickly got up and pulled me out of my chair. We walked around the corner.**

**"****Have you cracked yet? I know this is killing you, but no one can know. No one!" She grabbed my chin and pulled my eyes towards her. "This is extremely important!"**

**"****Numa numa yay!" I said in the most tired voice possible. She gave me a glare that made me shiver. I decided that was enough talking.**

**When I woke up the next day… at 6 A.m,**

**Eren was waiting outside my room. "What are you trying to pull Golden?"**

**I rubbed my eyes. "What do you mean?" ****_And for that matter, who are you, where am I, and why does my head hurt?_**

**"****I saw the way you looked at Mikasa the other day. And I dont like it. Not to mention the three facts that are you were in ****_my_****Mikasa's room, you took a long time in there, and you were hiding something when you left. She was crying when I left!"**

**He rested against the doorway. "But now, I have an idea of what you're hiding, and i dont like it!"**

**_Oh shit! He did he know!?_****I forced a smile."What do you mean? I have no secrets, and if I did, I would share them with you, because that would violate the bro code, and-" Eren cut me off.**

**"****You like her, don't you?!"**

**Pheew.**

**"****Uh, yes! Wow, i have such a huge crush on her, oh man! I just can't control myself!" Mikasa was watching us talk through the smallest crack in the door, signaling me to stop. I gave a small nod in response.**

**"****You hiding something else, Gold?"**

**_fuck fuck fuck FUCK!_**

**Mikasa's eyes grew wide with worry. I glanced at her and frowned as she mouthed "I'm sorry."**

**"****She-OW WHAT THE HELL!" A small dagger was sticking out of my leg. Again. Did she throw that?**

**"****What the-we need to get Robert!"**

**I looked over to the door across the hall. Mikasa was trying to get my attention. "Sorry!" she mouthed.**

**Pointy things do not like my legs. Particularly weapons.**


	9. Chapter NINA

*A week later*

Dr. Doom was reclining on his throne, while his sovereign nation worked tirelessly under his command to construct his new doomsday weapon.

"Is the recreation of the silver surfboard ready?" He asked a messenger.

"It's near completion sir!

"Soon, the Fantastic Four will cower under my-" His cell phone begun to ring. "Sorry, I gotta take this."

"Hello?"

"DALEK! DALEEEEK! DALOK!"

"...Gold, are you drunk?!"

"Come to the party!"

"What party-... at the League!? You're dead!" Dalek calmly picked up his bitch-slap glove. then he floated through a portal.

Wires shot everywhere as the survey corps was assaulting a group of titans outside wall Maria. Suddenly, Eren's league phone begun to ring.

"Not now!" He opened his phone while slashing a titan's neck open. "Hello?"

"WILLY! WET WILLY!" Eren almost lost control of his 3DMG, but he zoomed out of the titan's grasp just in time.

"Bad timing Gold!"

"COME TO TEH PARTIE!"

Eren got knocked aside by a Titan, but Mikasa easily cut it's arm off.

"Yeah, I'll come, ok! Now don't bother me!"

"good, its at six."

In the world of Ace Combat, not many things were so strange as the Attack on Titan Universe. That is, as long as you don't count the Milotic crammed inside a cockpit of an F-22 as odd.

"ROOOOBB!" The sudden noise of the radio made Robert spit his coffee out all over the console.

"Gold?" He asked, trying to ignore the desperate warning alarms blaring, and wipe away the coffee covering the missile launch keys.

"Come to the party!"

"Um….ok." He said, flipping his aircraft around the falling SOLG satellite to blow up the last core component.

"K GREAT!" Robert sighed as the SOLG exploded and the other Aces of Razgriz flew away. He would need to be there, or Gold was going to get bitch-slapped.

*6 PM*

I was jamming in the DJ station, scratching the record disks with my paw. Why did William suggest the Attack on Titan theme song? But DAMN it's catchy. Robert wanted to have the Neon Genesis Evangelion theme instead, but that only sparked an argument between him and Eren over which anime was better.

Dalek walked in. "Gold! I told you, we're not allowed parties!"

I took out Robert's sonic screw driver, and zapped Dalek. his mechanical suit shut down, and he crashed onto the ground.

"What the hell?" A muffled voice sounded. "Gold! get me out of here!" 'Goooold!"

Honestly, I think everyone was enjoying themselves. Even Dalek, who was stuck on the floor.

I began to look around for Mikasa and Eren. Eren was obviously drunk, as he just tripped on the floor.

I laughed and resisted the urge to pull out a marker and draw on his face, but this was his and Mikasa's night.

I turned down the music a lil bit and went to find Mikasa. On the way, I bumped into Robert, who was sipping a cup of coffee.

"Why are you drinking coffee instead of some punch?" I asked loudly so he could hear me.

"I'm a Milotic!" He said, as if this should be obvious. "I need to be able to use Scald at a moment's notice!"

I just shrugged and continued to find Mikasa. When I did find her, she was timidly standing in the corner, with a cup of punch in her hands.

"Mikasa? Again? I planned this for a week now!"

"Sorry, but..well, I never been to a party since my last birthday party.' She apologized.

"So?" I asked. "The week after that...My parents…."

"Oh." I understood perfectly. "Well, in salute of your parents, how about a toast?"

"Mikamika!" Eren slurred as he headed over to us. He had accidently spilled his beer all over himself, but it didn't seem to bother him.

I leaned over to Mikasa. "This will not go well."

"Well, I'm going to back to being a DJ."

When I got back, I was trying to select a romantic song for Eren and Mikasa… but what?

In the meantime i played Numa numa (when you leave) by Nightcore.

Wait...this song was kind of romantic and dancy and the same time! this could work!...Oh wait, William's drunk. Well, shit.

While the song was playing, I thrusted my paw in the air and swung it around.

Suddenly, the record disk scratched itself out. At the door to the league, with the wrath of the gods on his face, was Connor.

I took my headphones off and looked at him with a shocked expression. I looked around ,and noticed, almost everyone left, except Dalek, who was stuck.

"Fuck." I said.

"Goldenstar...what are you doing?" he asked with rage in his voice.

I tried to run away, but then I bumped into Fabian the Dialga, who had just exited a time portal. Behind him, I could see what looked like a… blue police box?

"Are you Gold in the future?" I nodded, and Fabian started beating the crap out of me. "You had it coming a while ago." He then walked back through his time portal, and vanished.

After that, Connor walked up, snickering but still trying to look like a regal Espeon. "You're coming with me. We're going to have a little chat about this."

I was in the interrogation room with Connor. He was pacing across the width of the room. I remembered what happened to the last person in this room, and that was with a Yamask.

"Why did you throw a party?"

I just kept quiet.

"Tell me Gold. You aren't in trouble. Just tell me why."

I was quiet for a moment, looking at him with nervous eyes. I took a deep breath.

"I wanted to do something for Mikasa and Eren."

Connor nodded. "What were you trying to do?"

I paused. I felt now was the time.

"Mikasa likes Eren, and I threw a party to try to hook them up with a slow song and everything."

Connor nodded again. "Also, I like parties. And I'm a DJ."

The League owner stood up. "Well, all I can say is 'don't do it again'."

I nodded and we both left the interrogation room.


	10. Chapter TIN(FINALECONTINUATION NOTICE)

Mikasa was there the next day.

"Hey Mikasa! How did you like the party last night?"

"It was… good…" She tried to hide her smile with her scarf.

"Good, good." I looked to make sure no one was watching. "How did you do with Eren?" I nudged her with my elbow.

Her face turned scarlet. "Sorry, I gotta go!" She quickly walked away.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Whatever." I walked into my room.

"Back to the caramelldansen!"

The music played and I danced to it.

_I hope nobody walks in…_

I wonder where Mikasa went… I didn't see her at all the other day.

When I did find her, she was with Eren.

"Hey guys!" I looked at Mikasa for assurance. She nodded in approval.

"So...how did it go?"

"Well…." She gestured to Eren, who was sleeping on the bench with her, his head leaning on Mikasa's shoulders as he snored.

"He still drunk? damn, that dude can get hammered like a nail!"

"No… He's just tired." She smiled at me. "He confessed to me yesterday."

"Nice! I'm so happy for you guys!" I turned around. "I got a gift for you guys. Be right back!"

I ran off to the League building.

When I got back, i was holding a small object in my hand. "I'm back!"

By now Eren was awake, and Mikasa was asleep.

"Hey Golden, guess what?"

I knew, but I felt like playing along. "What?"

"Me and Mikasa are dating now! sorry to disappoint…"

I smiled. "I'm over it. So, I brought you guys a gift!"

I held out the crystals embedded in two rings and handed it to were in a box."Here. it's a gift from me."

"What is it?"

"I cut a stone from the aqua cave and made into two rings. I was just so happy for you guys!"

Eren looked at the ring in shock. "Is this diamond!?"

I laughed. "No, it's aquamarine. It's supposed to bring good luck in a relationship."

He examined the rings for a while, then pocketed the box "Thanks. I'm sure she'll love it too."

I was offended by him putting it in his pocket, but I didn't show it.

"So, you guys planning your first date?"

"Um, a date?"

I laughed again. "Good one Eren. Now where are you planning to do on your first date?

"Gold, I-"

"Dinner?"

"I didn't-"

"Movie?"

"Gold just shu-"

"Make-out mountain?"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR DATES!"

I froze."Well...ok. I see you guys have to fight titans and all, so you don't have time for this kind of thing…"

I sighed. "Well, i'm heading back to the league. Later! And tell Mikasa I said hi!"

I walked off humming "caramelldansen".

Epilogue

Well, that was fun. we merged, we kicked ass, and had lot's of fun along the way. But is it over? HELLS NAW!

**message from the authors**

**Goldenstar: Hello guys! wow, this series has gotten so much attention! I knew Demwafflez was popular but DAMN.**

**Demwafflez:…..We only got little over a hundred views**

**Goldenstar: more than I thought we would get.**

**But anyway, thank you guys so much for the support! and check out espeon league shenanigans!**

**What will happen with eren and mikasa?**

**What kind of trouble can suicune-me get in?**

**Where will Robert show up next? And what will he be drinking? (spoiler alert: Coffee)**

**Find out in the next series!(just click on Demwafflez's name, and find the story!)**

**Demwafflez: And check my other fics if you like!... Ok, can we keep that one? I hate self-advertisement… Oh wait, we're still on? well, GODDAMMIT-**

***We'll be right back after theses messages!***

**Goldenstar: ...are we on? oh ok, well, we'll be back! this isnt over!**

**Robert: Why do y'all keep rushing on ahead of me?**


End file.
